Baby Phoebe
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Phoebe turns into a baby after a demon attacks her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New story :) hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Paigey!" Phoebe squealed, running through the door. "Paigey, Piper says I did good magic training today!"

"Good job, Phoebs," Paige said, picking up Phoebe with a grunt.

"No! Paigey! No!" Phoebe said, kicking her legs. Paige reluctantly let the girl to her feet. Piper walked in the door carrying some groceries.

"Hey, Paige," Piper said smiling.

"Piper! Tell Paigey how I did today!" Phoebe said before sucking her thumb.

"She did great!" Piper said. "Totally improving with her magic."

"That's great!" Paige said, tickling Phoebe.

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine it's only been a year since her accident," Piper whispered. Paige nodded in response.

"I can barely remember it," Paige said...

_Fla_s_hback_

_"Piper!" Phoebe yelled through the house. "Demon!"_

_Piper and Paige came running up the stairs in time to see a demon throw a fireball at Phoebe. Phoebe ducked out of the way._

_"The power of three will set us," Paige started but Phoebe interupted her._

_"It won't work! He's too upper level for that spell," Phoebe said._

_"Shut up, Witch!" The demon said, flying one of Chris's pacifiers into Phoebe's mouth and gluing it there. The demon spread some dust over it, and Phoebe collapsed._

_Hours later..._

_"Honey? Wake up, Phoebs," Piper said, fanning Phoebe. _

_"Huh?" Phoebe said, opening her eyes. _

_"Phoebe?" Paige asked._

_"Paigey?" Phoebe asked._

_"Paigey?" Paige said, looking at Piper in confusion. _

_"Piper!" Phoebe said, smiling. She stuck her thumb in her mouth._

_"We've got a problem..." Piper said. _


	2. Chapter 2

__Thanks for all the reviews! I probably won't be updating my glee stories anymore...I'm pretty much done with those. I will have new glee stories soon though! :)

* * *

"Paige!" Piper said, carrying Phoebe into the living room. "She needs her diaper changed, and I did it last so it's your turn!"

"Oh! Come on," Paige said. "I just changed Wyatt's!"

"Yes, but I also changed his before you did so it's still your turn," Piper said, handing Phoebe over to Paige. Paige noticed how Phoebe was getting tinier and skinnier from not eating so much solid food due to the fact she was drinking formula.

"You're getting so tiny, Phoebs," Paige said.

"But I cute!" Phoebe responded with.

"That's true, honey," Paige replied, taking Phoebe into her bedroom. It was now set up as an adult nursery, everything to fit Phoebe's needs as a baby. "Now are you going to be a big girl or a baby?"

"I'm a baby!" Phoebe said, reaching for her pacifier.

"Of course," Paige mumbled. She laid Phoebe down on the changing mat and strategically changed her diaper before Phoebe could complain. "No, honey. You were a big girl." She realized that Phoebe had fallen asleep once her head had hit the mat due to it being near her nap time. She sighed, carrying her over to the crib and laying her inside it. She raised the bar, threw a blanket over Phoebe, dimmed the lights, and walked out. She almost forgot to shut the door behind her, but she did ever so slightly so Phoebe wouldn't wake up.

Paige crept down the stairs where Piper was holding Chris and Wyatt was playing with his toys. Piper's pregnant belly poked out of her shirt as Paige sat down and rub her hand against it.

"Can't believe we're going to have another baby in the house in less than two months," Paige said.

"I know," Piper said, chuckling. Suddenly, she got serious. "I just don't know how we're going to tell them about Phoebe once they get old enough."

"Piper," Paige replied. "We will find a cure by then. Our Phoebe will be back in no time before my niece is old enough to ask questions."

"I hope so," Piper said. "No medicine has been able to fix it yet."

"That's because it was a magical cause," Paige said. "And trust me, I've been looking for a magical cure. Just nothing has come up yet, but I'm sure something will soon, honey."

"I really hope so," Piper said, rubbing her own belly.

"But even if not," Paige said, "we have the rhythm down. We can do this now. It was hard the first couple of months and all, but we're really good at taking care of Phoebe now. Plus, on the bright side, she's really excited to get a niece even if she doesn't fully understand."

"I know," Piper said. "Yesterday she was telling me to name it Phoebe Jr., but I had to tell her it didn't work that way." Paige and Piper both started to chuckle.

"What are you going to name her?" Paige asked once the laughter had died down between the two.

"Leo wants her to be named Melinda. I want Prudence, after Prue of course. But we decided we were going to let the boys pick a name, we just have to approve of it."

"Piper, they're 4 and 2. I think it's going to be hard to approve of a name," Paige said.

"Well, we have 2 months. And maybe Phoebe can have some input," Piper replied. "Which, still speaking of Phoebe, I think I'm going to take her for another magic session after her nap. She's been really improving. She can sense when I'm proud of her without me telling her. Her powers are coming back. She can also start to gain Prue's powers of moving objects."

"That's great!" Paige smiled. "Can she levitate yet?"

"No, not yet," Piper said.

"Good," Paige smiled bigger. "Because I don't wanna baby proof the ceilings."


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoebe? Phoebe, where are you?" Paige yelled throughout the manor. "Phoebe, we need to go!"

"Paige, hurry up," Piper yelled through the kitchen.

"I'm trying, Pipe!" Paige yelled back. "Phoebe!" She heard a giggle coming from the closet. She slowly crept over to it and flung it open. There was Phoebe, crouched down behind a coat with her thumb in her mouth.

"No! You found me!" Phoebe whined.

"Yes, I found you. Now we have to go. You're going to become an aunt soon," Paige said, picking Phoebe up and laying her down near the front door. She slipped on Phoebe's shoes and jacket.

"Paige!" Piper yelled. "Hurry up!"

"I found her already!" Paige yelled back. "I'm going to go put her in the car and then I'll come back for you!"

"I don't think we have that much time," Piper yelled back.

"Well I'll hurry!" Paige yelled.

"I bring Piper to car?" Phoebe asked.

"No honey, no magic right now," Paige said, opening the car door and buckling Phoebe in the backseat with ease.

"Piper!" Phoebe said in her baby voice and suddenly Piper appeared in the front seat, holding her baby bump.

"Paige! I thought we agreed to never orb me unless it was an emergency!" Piper yelled at her sister.

"It wasn't me! It was Phoebe," Paige said, in shock. "When did she learn how to orb things?!"

"I don't know. It looks like she's adopted all of our powers. Soon she'll be able to freeze things, I bet," Piper explained.

"Baby protege," Paige whispered under her breathe before starting the car and driving off. "Just hang in there Piper."

Halfway to the hospital, Phoebe started to whine. Then, she was crying. Little tears dropped down her face. Finally, she was full blown bawling.

"Phoebs, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I left Binky at home," Phoebe cried.

"We have another binky in here, darling," Paige said, motioning to Piper. Piper found the pacifier between the two front seats and handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe popped it in her mouth and sucked thankfully.

"Diapee dirty," Phoebe said awhile later.

"Alright, darling. I'll get you changed once we get Piper checked into the hospital," Paige said while pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Otay," Phoebe replied. She smiled through the pacifier and fell asleep.


End file.
